


Grey is the new definition of sexy

by Intoxic



Series: MALEC WEEK 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A future day, Aging, Alec is in his mid thirties, Implications for sex, M/M, Malec Love, Malecweek2017, grey hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Alec sports his first grey hair, but Magnus reassures him it's fine to have them.My involvement in the malecweek2017Day one: a future day.





	Grey is the new definition of sexy

 

Alec woke up strangely relaxed this morning. None of his sons had woken him up, demanding food or something else. Angel knows, Rafael and Max had strange ideas at the early morning hours. Alec was used to wake up with the sun, but lately, as he reached his mid thirties, he liked to sleep in. Especially, when Magnus’s body kept him warm in their big bed.

Alec looked at the electric watch standing on Magnus’s night stand. It showed a little bit past eight. It made him confuse even more. Were his boys still asleep at such late hour for them ? Or were they up doing Angel knows what.

Alerted by the mysterious silence going in their home, Alec got up and went to the living room. His boys weren’t there, only Chairman Meow, their old cat was sleeping on the red plush couch, Magnus conjured from his apartment in London. He deemed it worthy again, after five years of not using. That, or he actually listened to Alec, when he told him that the couch was good for the shadowhunter’s back, when he got back from long training. It was just amazing.

There were some sounds coming from the kitchen. Alec went there, suspicious as hell. His boys, despite being fifteen and twelve didn’t have a hand in the kitchen. They were just as hopeless as their other father and aunt. Though, you had to give it to Max, he could conjure any food he wanted, from where he wanted, as he was skilled warlock.

As he entered the kitchen, he found his both sons eating bagels and drinking fresh juice. When they spotted Alec, they smiled widely, and Max conjured the same food and drink for Alec.

“Morning, dad! ” They said in unison, flashing him wide smiles. Alec smiled back, before he kissed the top of their heads. “Papa still asleep?”

“Yes,” Alec confirmed, biting down on a bagel. It was good. Alec felt Rafael’s eyes on him. “What?”

“What’s that in your hair? Did papa make you highlights?” Alec’s confusion grown more, as he went to the hall, where the oval mirror from the sixteenth century hung on the left wall. He looked closer at his hair and then he spotted.

A few strands of grey hair were decorating his right part of hair.

Alec couldn’t believe in what he was seeing. He had the first grey hair. He was getting old. The realization hit him hard, tears built-in his blue eyes. He fought so hard to not let them escape.

“Dad? ” He heard the deep voice of Rafael behind his back. The young boy placed his hand on his arm. “Are you ok? Daddy?”

“You haven’t called me that in years, Rafe.” He replied, blinking twice to not show his son the weakness he had for a moment.

“Good morning, sweet peas! ” Magnus’s honey voice filled the hall, before he came to stand next to Alec and Rafe. “Oh, Alexander, I know you’re beautiful and all, but why do we stare at you in mirror? Shouldn’t we like eat breakfast?”

“Papa, dad has some highlights in his hair. Did you magic them up? ” Rafe asked, looking questioningly at his other father. Before Magnus could answer, Max joined them and looked at Alec’s reflection.

“It’s grey hair!” The blue skinned warlock pointed out. “Dad, you have grey hair, like grandpa Robert. You’re so old!”

Two kids laughed remarking Alec about his old age. They didn’t see, how this remark was hurting him, but Magnus saw. He scolded them both and sent to the kitchen. When they were alone, Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and kissed the top of his head, where the grey hair remained.

“My Angel…”

“I’m getting old, Magnus. They’re right.” He sighed in Magnus’s black shirt, which Alec could have sworn belonged to him. “Soon, I’m going…”

“If you finish this sentence, you’ll be sleeping on the couch at least for a month. And I’m not talking about the red couch you like so much, I’m talking about the couch in my study. The one you hate.” Magnus warned him, tickling his sides. “You’re getting older, but I can promise you, Alec, you’re getting older just like a fine wine. With age you’re even better.”

“Oh really? ” Alec bickered. “Soon, I won’t be able to keep up with you in bed.”

“That’s not possible,” Magnus ruffled Alec’s hair. “You will always be my match in bed, darling. Even without your stamina rune. You can always…” Magnus trailed his hand down Alec’s chest, until he stopped it at the line of his sweatpants. “keep up with me.”

“Perv.” Alec nudged him in his ribs. “Our sons are behind the wall, Magnus. I don’t want to scare them for life. They’re just little kids.”

Magnus just laughed.

“And so what if you’re getting old, Alexander. Your grey hair are sexy.” Magnus turned Alec in his arms so they could see their reflection in the mirror. “Just look at you, so gorgeous, handsome, sexy as hell. Mmm…I thought that you were beautiful before, but now, you are so drop dead gorgeous. You make me hot inside, Alec.”

“Is there anything else in your mind besides sex?”

“Nope. When I see such a hot man in my arms, with the trace of his fine age, I can’t stop myself.”

“Fine age?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Mhm,” Magnus once again, trailed hands over Alec’s chest. “The finest. And I can show you, how much I love your fine age, Alexander.”

“Papa! ” Voices of their sons interrupted them their subtle fun. “We’re still here!”

“And I believe it’s time to see you off to the Institute. Your grandmother will give me grey hair, if she won’t see you in the morning.” Magnus laughed, as he ruffled hair of his sons. He snapped his fingers and he created a portal in their living room. He kissed Rafe and Max’s foreheads, telling them to be good for Maryse and Robert and waved them goodbye, as they stepped through the portal. “Now.” He said, as they were alone. “I believe I promised to show you, how I love your fine age, dearest.”

“Yes, you have. “Alec licked his lips, as Magnus walked him to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Maybe Alec was getting old, having his first grey hair. But as long as Magnus still loved him and found him good for himself, he could live with it.

 


End file.
